Can't Get You Out of my Head
by 0811DarkAngel
Summary: Rachel's dreams seem to be revolving around a certain blonde after discovering her not-so-little secret. G!P Quinn. Sorry I suck at summaries. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys, so I've decided to take on a few different stories. I will continue with Remember me Darling, I just wanted to try out a g!p fanfic to see if I can pull it off or not. This is a One-shot but I may make it into a full story, I'm not completely sure yet. Please read and review! I would love to hear some feedback and I am open to ideas. Let me know what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS…. But if I did then the entire show would revolve around Faberry… Just saying…

**Can't get you out of my head: One-Shot**

_I feel her hot breath on my ear. "Tell me how much you love it." I can't help but shudder at the husky tone in her voice. She knows exactly how much it turns me on. "Tell me" She demands as her slow thrusts gain power._

_ "God I love how you feel in me, don't stop…" I whimper breathlessly. I can hear the low grunts that emit from her throat as she reaches deeper inside of me. "Jesus Rachel… You're so tight baby…" I feel her soft hands grasp my waist a little harder, still keeping her slow pace. It's so torturous and heavenly all at the same time. _

_"Quinn… oh god baby" That's all I can manage to say while she continues to send me to a new level of pleasure. I open my eyes slowly to see her head thrown back while she bites her lip. God she looks so sexy right now. I can feel her abs pressed against my toned stomach and her sweat drip as she thrusts in and out of me. She lowers her head until our foreheads meet, I can feel her breathe graze across my lips as she pants. Oh my Barbara I think I just fell for her even harder and I didn't think that was possible. I close my eyes and bite my bottom lip as I feel her get a little harder with her thrusts. When I open my eyes I'm met with her dark hazel eyes looking at me, I can see them full of love and lust. "You look so sexy."_

_There's a small smug grin on her face. Her lips travel along my jaw just before dropping to my neck. She finds my pulse point and gently sucks. I know there's going to be a mark on my neck tomorrow morning, but right now I could care less. This feeling is too incredible, a whimper escapes from me and I feel her twitch inside of me. If only she knew what she was doing to me. I feel a cold breeze on my neck, then I realize she detached her lips from my skin. Before I can protest I feel her lips toy with my chest, then I feel a tongue lick over my sensitive nipple. I arch my back and moan as I tighten around her member._

_"Quinn, oh god baby I'm getting close …" She chooses not to acknowledge what I said. Instead she switches to my other nipple and sucks hard as she places her hands on either side of my body. She stays like this for another minute, keeping she slow deep pace. God how can she keep me this excited for this long? I'm in a state of pleasure and frustration. Half of me wants her to continue to keep this slow pace because lets face it, I never want this to end. The other half of me craves to feel her pound into me hard and fast. I can feel her member throbbing inside of me. _

_I feel her teeth gently grazing against my nipple, she must be an expert because I can feel it all the way to the tips of my toes. I let out a moan and I can't help but look at her as she continues to play with my chest. I feel that familiar coil in my lower stomach. "Baby please I'm so close" Quinn tears herself away from my skin and looks into my eyes. I feel her slip one hand under me and gently lift me up. With one hand still on the bed, she starts thrusting in me faster. I feel her thrust a certain way and I can't help but let out rather loud moan. I'm grateful that I have soundproof walls. I feel myself growing closer to the edge. "Baby, Oh god Quinn I'm not going to last much longer." I pant heavily in her ear. Quinn grins, panting "I know baby. I can feel you, I'm really close too." I feel Quinn's lips press right under my ear. "Rachel, just let go. Come for me baby…" Just as I am about to reach a blissful climax…._

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Rachel woke up quickly, making sure to hit her alarm clock harder than usual for waking her up from such an amazing dream. Rachel's head hit the pillow; she stared up at the ceiling as her mind replayed her dream over and over again. Rachel's hand slipped down and under her now ruined panties. Her fingers slipped into slick wet folds, not that she was completely surprised. Her dream hadn't been much of a surprise either. In fact Rachel had hoped to dream of the blonde after she accidently found her in the locker room showers. Rachel licked her lips as she revisited that thought. She walked into the locker room in hopes of finding the blonde while she heard small moans coming from the showers. When Rachel walked over and looked into the showers her jaw dropped at the sight of Quinn's drenched naked form against the wall, one hand pinching her nipple and the other gripping a very real, thick 10 inch cock. Rachel rubbed herself slightly and let out a small moan. She opened her eyes and stopped herself, shook her head and jumped out of bed. For once Rachel Berry was going to skip her usual morning routine, instead she was going to take a much needed cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! This story did a lot better than I expected it to! I've decided to turn this into a full story! I will be updating when I can. I am going to be taking my time writing 'Remember me Darling' So this story will be updated a lot more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters.**

***In this chapter anything listed in italics are Rachels thoughts**

**Sorry! For some reason when I uploaded this all the formatting was erased! I will have a new chapter up soon!**

* * *

Rachel walked up to the front doors of Mckinley High School. She was arriving around the same time as the other students. Normally Rachel would be worried since she usually arrives a lot sooner than this, but since she had interesting morning she could really care less. The brunette walked up to her locker to grab her text books. She was in a daze, her mind was completely wrapped around the dream and the girl in it. She couldn't help but smile to herself while she rummaged through her locker.

Rachel was about to close her locker when she looked down the hall. Just then that certain blonde walked around the corner. Rachel stared intensely at the blonde until she realized that those hazel eyes were staring right back at her. Rachel blushed and quickly looked into her locker trying to make it look as if she was searching for something when in reality she was just embarrassed. She got caught staring at Quinn for Barbara only knows how long.

_'Oh my Barbara she caught me looking at her...'_ Rachel's blush grew darker when her thoughts returned to this morning. _'Well at least she didn't catch me staring at her yesterday... in the showers... while she was gripping her..'_

"Hey Rach" The brunette almost jumped when she heard the voice that came from beside her. She turned so brown doe eyes could meet with piercing hazel eyes. Rachel quickly regained her composure. "H-hello Quinn." Rachel squeaked out rather quickly. Quinn looked at the brunette "Rachel are you okay? You're red!" Rachel's eyes widened at the statement and looked down at the ground_ 'Oh that was so wise, now I'm looking near her um... how does she hide it so well?'_ Rachel thought to herself slightly smirking at her thoughts. She felt herself growing wet as she continued with her thoughts. _'Earth to Rachel, Quinn asked you a freaking question! Answer her back!_' "Um.. I'm sorry Quinn, what was the question? My mind was focused on.. Something else" _'Oh yeah that was completely smooth Rachel'_

Quinn looked at the brunette questioningly, "I asked you if you're okay? You're still red Rach" Quinn gave Rachel her infamous Fabray eyebrow as she waited for an answer. "Yes, Quinn I am perfectly fine. It's just a bit hot in here"_ 'Especially since you're standing so close to me. God Quinn Fabray why are you so sexy?'_ Quinn's eyes softened at the response, "Okay then..."

Quinn shifted a little on her feet before she continued "So listen, I realized it's been awhile since we've been able to talk to each other. Are you free today after school?" Rachel smiled as she closed her locker with her books in hand. "Well I have Glee after school today but I'm free after that. What did you have in mind Miss Fabray?" Rachel couldn't keep the flirty tone out of her voice. Quinn smiled "Well Miss Berry, I was hoping you would like to join me for some coffee after school?" Rachel looked at Quinn with a confused look on her face as they slowly walked to Rachel's first period "But Quinn isn't it a little too hot for coffee?" Quinn couldn't help but giggle at Rachel's question. "You know Rach there is something called iced coffee?" _'Nice one, first you think dirty thoughts about her and now you're forgetting something as simple as iced coffee. You're just so smooth today'_ Rachel smiled at her own thoughts "Well excuse me for forgetting" Rachel replied in a playful tone.

Quinn smiled as they continued to walk down the hall side by side. "So is that a yes? It's my treat." Rachel couldn't help but swoon a bit "Quinn Charlie Fabray are you asking me on a date?" She asked in a flirty/playful tone. Quinn laughed at the question "Just answer my question Berry" The pair stopped in front of Rachel's first class of the day. The brunette turned to face the blonde, meeting her hazel eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Rachel smiled softly "Of course I want to have coffee with you Quinn" A huge smile appeared on Quinn's face, "Great! How about I meet you in front of the Choir room 10 minutes after glee practice gets out?" Rachel gazed at the smiling blonde in front of her "That sounds perfect." Even though it didn't seem possible Quinn's smile grew bigger "Great, then I'll see you after glee Little star" She pulled Rachel into a quick hug and then walked away.

Rachel's heart fluttered at the nickname. She couldn't help but stand there and watch as Quinn walked away. _'She hugged me! And I have a date with her after glee! No Rachel don't get ahead of yourself! You're just going to go get coffee with her.. That she's paying for... And its only going to be the two of us... Oh my Barbara..._' Rachel watched until Quinn disappeared around the corner. Rachel couldn't help but blush when she caught herself staring intensely at Quinns dark blue skinny jeans_ 'Seriously, how does she hide it so well? How is it possible that theres no sign of it! I saw it with my own eyes and shes far from small...'_ Rachel felt herself grow a little wetter _'Oh god I'm turning into Puck. If I don't control myself I'm going to ruin my panties before second period even begins... I really hope I can make it through the rest of school and glee practice.. And the.. date?'_ Rachel walked into class and made her way to the back of the classroom. She didn't feel like sitting in the front of class like she normally does. The bell rung shortly after Rachel had taken her seat.

The brunette absent-mindedly picked up her pencil and opened her notebook to a random page near the back, not bothering to pay any attention to the lecture. Rachel's mind was wrapped around Quinn and their plans after school. Rachel found her mind drifting back to her not-so-small discovery yesterday. Rachel let her mind continue to relive the sight she saw the day before She bit her lower lip and gently squeezed her thighs together to ease some of the growing tension. When the brunette came back to reality she realized Quinns initials scrawled neatly in a small heart. She smiled to herself. For the first time Rachel wanted to skip Glee practice altogether, she couldn't wait for her "date" with Quinn Fabray.


End file.
